This proposal requests funds in partial support of the 9th International Proton Transport Conference, "Mechanisms and Consequences of Gastric Proton Transport ", to be held August 19-21, 2001, in Leura, Australia. This is the 9th in a series that has met in association with the Congress of the International Union of Physiological Sciences every 3 to 4 years since 1971. Previous meetings have been distinguished by success in achieving objectives to promote (1) the exceptional progression of discoveries in gastric secretory physiology and pharmacology over the past 30 years, and (2) effective cross fertilization of research through interaction with outstanding scientists working outside the gastric field. Published proceedings of previous meetings attest to these successes as does reported enthusiasm of participants at all levels of training and experience. The Organizing Committee for the Conference is composed of notable contributors to gastric secretory physiology as well as three former Conference chairs, including: Drs. Catherine S. Chew, Gunnar Flemstrom, John G. Forte, James R. Goldenring, Barry Hirst, George Sachs, Tetsuro Urushidani (Secretariat). The Committee developed the program and will act as referees in selecting contributed abstracts for presentation and travel awards to young investigators. There have been major advances in the molecular biology of the gastric proton pump, the regulation of cellular secretory function, and the modulation of gastric pathophysiology by a variety of drugs. The principal objectives of the Conference are to discuss the implications of these findings, to enrich their efforts with presentations by scholars in closely related fields, and to develop strategies for future research and targets for pharmacological intervention. We now know that Helicobacter pylori plays a central role in the pathogenesis of peptic ulcer disease. This has not minimized the role of gastric acid but rather has directed focus on the synergism of injurious factors for the disease. Toward these goals the slate of topics will attract a broad audience of participation and focus current issues in the field, including (1) structure and function of H,K-ATPase - molecular basis as a drug target; (2) Helicobacter pylori - molecular microbiology and strategy for eradication; (3) gene targeting studies in the mouse - mechanisms of acid secretion and cell proliferation; (4) signal transduction in the parietal cell - pathway to activation; (5) cytoskeleton & membrane trafficking - the gastric parietal cell as a model for membrane recruitment.